This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 21 294.5 filed May 14, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a bumper for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, which comprises a dimensionally stable member and an elastic covering forming the end region of the vehicle body, at least one light respectively being inserted into laterally exterior receiving pockets of the covering and being held in position at the covering, and the light having a light-transmitting covering element on the side facing the end region.
In the case of bumpers with at least one light arranged within the covering, it is problematic that, in the event of a 30xc2x0 pendulum crash, the lightxe2x80x94particularly the light-transmitting covering elementxe2x80x94should not be damaged. For meeting this requirement, it is known to arrange, next to the light, on the dimensionally stable member of the bumper, an impact guard made of rubber which protrudes through a recess of the covering and projects beyond the covering toward the front by a considerably extent.
It is an object of the invention to find a solution for meeting the legal requirements in the event of a 30xc2x0 pendulum crash in which an impact guard arranged on the dimensionally stable member of the bumper can be eliminated.
This object is achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention providing bumper for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, which comprises a dimensionally stable member and an elastic covering forming an end region of the vehicle body, at least one light respectively being inserted into laterally exterior receiving pockets of the covering and being held in position at the covering, and the light having a light-transmitting covering element on the side facing the end region, wherein a guard is provided locally on each covering element and wherein in an area of the guard in the event of a 30xc2x0 pendulum crash, the covering element is supported on a member structure of the vehicle body situated behind the covering element. Additional characteristics advantageously further developing the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the one-piece construction of a guard on the light-transmitting covering element, virtually an invisible guard is created by means of which the legal requirements are met in the event of a 30xc2x0 pendulum crash. By arranging the guard on an interior edge area of the covering element, the theoretical impact point M1 of the 30xc2x0 pendulum is displaced toward the interior, and a good introduction of force takes place into the carrying structure of the vehicle body. The covering element and the guard are preferably made of a shock-resistant plastic material, such as polycarbonate. In the event of an impact load upon the guard, the covering element is supported on a member structure of the vehicle body situated behind it.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.